


A Day Off

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [90]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Vikings, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: With life so busy, you rarely got a day off.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Shape shifter/ Dragon queen reader  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name

**A Day Off**

**For** **Jenny_Good_Witch**   **and** **tinyPaul**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both 23**

*****************

 

You and your husband, Chief Hiccup, had very busy schedules. Every day was spent helping others, helping the dragons and Vikings get along. There was so much work to do, you often split up the tasks, barely seeing each other throughout the day.

Still, your love was strong. Every night, Hiccup embraced you in the warmest hug, kiss the top of your head, and say, "Goodnight, mi'lady."

To be honest, that was your favorite part of the day, however short it may be, for sleep was always quick to take you both away.

The previous day had been overly complicated. Both you and Hiccup were demanded to be on scene, where a dragon had been caught trying to steal a loaf of bread from the baker. It wasn't an unusual occurrence- dragons were like teenagers, always hungry- but the baker had just dealt with the Loki worshiping twins and was rather high strung.

"(Y/N), would you please?" Hiccup asked. He never ordered anything from you, and made sure you knew you could always refuse. He didn't like tyranny and avoided it when he could.

You smiled and nodded, closing your eyes as a familiar tingling sensation devoured your being. In seconds, you were a Terrible Terror.

You searched the mind of the little thief, questioning his actions.

" _You know stealing is wrong. There are plenty of fish in the harbor if you were hungry_ ," you growled in Dragonese.

The Terrible Terror croaked back, " _But it's fun to mess with the land creatures._ "

You sighed. Of course, this was always his argument. This particular little Terror loved mischief. You were pretty sure this was one of the Terrors the twins had "misplaced" a year ago, but he also had a poor memory.

The tingling sensation came again as you changed forms. Nothing too extreme, but you found being a bigger dragon made it easier to command. Now, you were a Nadder. " _As queen, I order you to behave._ " You called on your alpha dragon aura, slightly bending the will of the Dragon into obedience. Nearby dragons cowered at the power, feeling it in the air.

" _As you wish_ ," he promised, but you knew the order would only hold until you lowered your guard or went to sleep. The next day would hold a whole other fiasco.

Without another squawk, he flew away.

And today was the first day in what felt like years since you had a break. You were thankful when Astrid and Valka insisted on taking over for the day. You were eager to take their offer to have a day to yourselves and spend time together.

"So, what do you want to do today?" you asked, getting dressed. You were planning on taking full advantage of the day off. There were things around the village you wanted to check out, like Fishlegs new dragon school. Astrid usually was training the older teens for the Berk Guard, but she was obviously busy today. They'd also have a rare day off.

But Hiccup still hadn't gotten out of bed.

"Come on, get up."

He groaned, pitiful. "Can't we just stay here?"

"All day?"

He hummed an agreement.

"And do what?"

"Sleep."

"And?"

"Sleep."

You chuckled. "We already slept in today. You've been trying to go back to sleep for the past hour. It's not happening, and it's time to get up." You tossed a tunic at his form, sprawled across the bed. "Come on. Get up."

"I don't wanna," he whined.

You rolled your eyes, glancing at Toothless for help. But his mind was relaxed, agreeing with Hiccup for a lazy day. And it was odd. None of you were ones to do nothing. You were always doing something. Sure, chiefing was a lot of work, leaving practically no time for yourselves, but to waste your free day doing nothing?

"Are you ill?" you asked. You read Toothless' mind; he was fine. But you couldn't read a human's. 

"Hmm?"

You walked over to the bed, pulling the blanket off of his face, watching his eyes clench shut from the light seeping through the closed window. You put your palm on his forehead. He was warm, but you couldn't tell if that was because he was under the blanket or if he was sick.

He brushed your hand away. "No, I'm fine. Just tired. I just want to cuddle and sleep." He wrapped an arm around you, smirking. You let out a yelp when he pulled you to his chest.

He smiled, cracking open his eyes to look at you. His bare chest was really warm, and the idea did sound nice. . .

"Okay, you win." You snuggled under the blanket, curling into his side. His strong arms wrapped gently around you, holding you close. He rested his head against yours, breathing in your scent. He always told you you had the sweetest scent. Like flowers and clouds, he claimed. However, when you asked what clouds smelled like (they had no smell to you), he couldn't answer. "A lazy day it is."

He hummed, happy, finally drifting back to sleep.

And you couldn't help yourself, in the nice and warm embrace, you found yourself relaxing, following him into dream land.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
